Todavía
by Jessica Izayoi
Summary: Ikuto y Amu una pareja feliz y que tienen una gran vida por delante pero que casa cuando el destino te hace una última jugada que no es del todo grata... Vivieron felices para siempre pero quien dijo juntos.?


**Hola a todos espero y se encuentren de lo mejor mis fics aquí les traigo un Amuto espero y sea de su agrado, Shugo Chara no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo dueño.. Bueno aquí les dejo el fic.**

En un rincón de aquella casa bacía una silueta era formaba que era iluminaba por una hermosa luna unos cabellos azules y unos ojos del mismo color se definían entre la oscuridad de la noche esos ojos llenos de tristeza miraba el cieno y en sus manos una pluma y una hoja.

_Sé que esta carta nunca llegara a su destino, pero a pesar de eso necesito decirte que te extraño, Amu cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que te vi, sabes escribo esta carta porque me siento aprisionado y la verdad yo no soy del tipo que escriben diarios y esas cosas por eso escribo esta carta en la cual voy a desahogarme y borrar esta presión que siento en mi pecho, sabes aun recuerdo aquel día cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti, tu solo me mirabas con una cara de asombro, en ese día nos dimos nuestro primer beso, la verdad no sé porque lo hice y debo de decir que me dio mucho miedo, porque pensé que me ibas a rechazar, porque al principio no me correspondiste pero no tardaste en corresponder fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, era un beso tierno dulce donde solo con ese beso nos demostramos cuanto nos amábamos, recuerdo como tus mejillas tomaban un color rojo te mirabas tan hermosa y sin pensarlo dos veces te pedí que fueras mi novia, me dijiste que si dando pequeños saltitos y abrasaste mi cuello para darme un pequeño beso que aunque fue pequeño para mí fue lo mejor, pasaron los días que se hicieron meses y final mente cumplimos un año de estar juntos, quería regalarte algo pero la verdad tengo muy malos gustos para los regalos y cosas así, pero ese día la suerte estaba de mi lado y pace por una tienda y vi un collar en forma de corazón y con diamantes alrededor pensé que ese podría ser un buen regalo pero al verlo bien me di cuenta de que algo le faltaba así que le pedí al dueño de la tienda que si podía grabarle nuestras iniciales no tardo mucho y cuando vi esas dos letras pensé porque no cambiar el Hinamori a Tsukiyomi , no sabía cuando podía pedir tu mano y para ser sincero me daba miedo pero eso lo pensaría después porque esa noche era nuestro primer año juntos y quería que fuera inolvidable te lleve a un restaurante para cenar y luego te lleve a uno de mis lugares favoritos era un lago que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad por el día era bonito ese lago pero durante la noche era hermoso las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban en aquel lago rodeado por arboles de cerezo en ese momento te di el collar y ese día me prometí que no me iba a separar de ti, pero por alguna razón el destino hizo una última jugada y un accidente nos separo yo solo recibí algunos golpes pero tu perdiste la memoria._

**Flash Back**

–Amu por fin despierta no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti _–_ sollocé

–Ese es mi nombre y quien eres tú? _– _eso fue lo único que dijiste

_**sentí que mi mudo se venía abajo como pudo pasarnos esto porque a hora porque era la una cosa en la que pensaba porque.**_

–Tu quien eres y que relación tienes conmigo?– repetiste esas palabras que quemaban mi alma

–Yo soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi y soy tu novio _– _ Te mire esperando que recordaras algo pero solo me mirabas confundida y antes de que dijeras algo yo hables _–_ Vez ese collar que tienes en el cuello yo te lo di cuando cumplimos un año de novios y tiene gravadas nuestras iniciales.

– Yo no lo recuerdo perdón _– _me mirabas y note unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

– Tranquila tal vez orita no lo recuerdes pero con el tiempo yo te…._ –_No me dejaste terminar

–Vete no te quiero ver_–_Me gritaste

_**Estaba por decir algo pero una enfermera me saco**_

_**End Flash Back**_

_**Esas palabras me dolieron como no tienes idea, pero me fui de ese lugar en ese momento no pensaba y me aleje lo mas que pude y cuando regrese ya no estabas hay te busque pero ya no te encontré me arrepiento de aquella tonta decisión, todas las noches me maldigo y me digo si me hubiera quedado pero el hubiera no existe y el pasado no lo puedo cambiar me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde aquel entonces todas las noches me pregunto si me recordaste con el paso del tiempo y si tal vez me buscas porque tengo la esperanza de que un día tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar y continuaremos con lo que un día empezó, porque se que todavía sigue vivo nuestro amor, se que tal vez hay océanos que no separen pero se que hay un cielo que nos une.**_

La esperanza es la fe de que tal vez algún día el destino te de una segunda oportunidad para poder encontrar ase ser que te podrá hacer feliz.

**Fin**


End file.
